The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?/Issue 10
Issue 10 of The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. Published on May 3, 2014. Last Issue: Issue 9 - Next Issue N/A Plot Synopsis Ghost is standing infront of Grave’s house. Emergency service vehicles are speeding past him from the road. Ghost goes to jump Grave’s fence, but hesitates. He jumps back down onto the sidewalk and starts walking back down the road. He sits down at a bus stop one block down from Grave’s house, and pulls out his computer. He logs into his account on TWD wiki and joins chat. ~GhostWolf716 has joined the survivors !~ WalkerMaimer: Salutations Riley Heligo: Hey, Ghost. Lavendeln: Hai GhostWolf716: Howdy Riley Heligo: Please excuse us, we are in the middle of a serious admin conversation. Lavendeln: It also involves you, Ghost. Some developments are happening. GhostWolf716: Any word from Grave yet? WalkerMaimer: No, Grave still hasn’t come online. Riley Heligo: We have lost waaay too many users in the past week. Its starting to annoy me. WalkerMaimer: We need to get new admins, and we need them now. The three of us can’t control everything. Note: Lavendeln, Riley Heligo, and WalkerMaimer are fictional admins Riley Heligo: Ghost, the past couple days when you have been coming on chat have left a good impression on me. The wiki is in a crisis, Beth fans are taking over, duplicate images are being constantly uploaded, and there are numerous edit wars on the Terry St. John page that the three of us just can’t handle alone. I have chosen you and another deserving user to join the admin team, without requests. GhostWolf716: Who would that be? Riley Heligo: *** ******* {POSTING NAME IS A COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT}. GhostWolf716: ***? Are you sure? WalkerMaimer: Yeah, hes actually a top notch dude. Lavendeln: (wop) Riley Heligo: So, Ghost, where is everyone else? Katie, Hippo, Dark, Bloxx, Masta?!? Where have they all gone? GhostWolf716: No idea man. WalkerMaimer: Hey, Ghost…I see you changed Carol’s age? GhostWolf716: I did but this Riley Heligo bitch change it no offense Riley Heligo: Ghost, please. We don’t write ‘possibly’ in character pages. You’re in contention for admin, bro. Pick up your game. GhostWolf716: o Riley Heligo: Well, nows the time. I have no choice. Ghost, you and *** will be receiving your promotions now. Ghost jumps out of his bus stop seat in excitement, and starts jumping around. A tear can be seen rolling down his eye. He sits back down on the seat, and looks back at the screen. Ghost’s jaw drops. ~Gravelord has joined the survivors !~ Riley Heligo: Oh…Grave? WalkerMaimer: Salutations Grave! Gravelord: Howdy, Gravelord: *. Riley Heligo: Thank god you’re here, bro. Wiki is in crisis. We have had like 11 regular users just ditch the wiki the past couple days. We were about to demote you. Gravelord: Why on earth would you do that? I would never leave the wiki. Nothing can hold me down. Ghost stays silent in the chat. Riley Heligo: Well, we were about to promote Ghost and ***, but since you’re here, only one promotion is needed. The four of us can vote now and decide. Gravelord: I vote ***. I know we have had our differences in the past but he is just an amazing editor. His countless edits in such a short time can help convey that message. Lets not forget how he cleans up in the user awards. He is the definition of perfection. Ghost, you do not rate compared to ***. Sorry. Riley Heligo: Well, I gotta agree there. *** is a great guy and really does deserve admin. Sorry, Ghost. Maybe next time. WalkerMaimer: I also vote ***. Lavendeln: I guess its majority vote now. The decision has been made. GhostWolf716: JESUS CHRIST, ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Riley Heligo: … Gravelord: Huh? Is something wrong, Ghost? Ghost’s face has gone red. A vein is pulsating out of his forehead. He is about to explode. He takes Masta’s laptop and smashes it against the bus stop seat over and over. He screams a scream that would make Gravelord scream a scream. Ghost starts running down the street, and reaches Grave’s house. There is a two metre high fence in Ghost’s way to the front door. He starts to climb up and makes his way over. He picks up a baseball bat he finds on the front lawn and marches to the front door. He hears a voice coming from above him. Grave: Hey, screwhead! I’m up here! I’m not just gonna open the door for you. Ghost: COME AT ME FACE TO FACE YOU SACK OF SHIT! 1v1 M8 ILL FUCK YOU UP! Grave is leaning out his bedroom window, on the second story of the house. He readies himself, as it’s his first time swearing. He lets the hate for Ghost flow through his body. His mouth widens… Grave: Fuck you. Ghost: Fuck you in the Fucking Pussy You Good For Nothing Son Of A Bitch Nigger Ass Cock Sucker. Grave: You don’t scare me. Come up here and see what happens. Ghost: Oh, boy. You are fucked. Ghost marches up to the front door and knocks on it with his baseball bat. Ghost: Little pig, little pig…let me in. The doorknob begins to turn. Ghost gets ready to swing the bat as soon as the door fully opens. Suddenly, a doge runs through the doggy door, and goes through Ghost’s legs. Ghost turns around and looks at the doge. Sheldon: Howdy. Sheldon jumps at Ghost’s crotch and bites him in the penis. Ghost falls to his knees, with his hands cradling his groin. Sheldon runs backwards to the fence and starts to make a run up. Sheldon: Bazinga. Sheldon pounces at Ghost’s neck, and bites him. Sheldon rips out Ghost’s jugular, and Ghost collapses on the floor, dead. Grave opens the front door and sees Ghost’s dead body. Sheldon comes running towards Grave, and the two embrace. Grave: Thanks for looking out for me, boy. Sheldon: You’re welcome. At least I got a special dinner for a couple nights. Grave: You sure do. Grave picks up Ghost’s dead body and flings it over the gate to his backyard. Sheldon jumps over the gate and starts to eat Ghost. Grave makes his way inside the house, and resumes his wiki admin duties as always. ~You are no longer away! ~ Riley Heligo: Wb Grave. WalkerMaimer: Grave, thank god you’re here! Gravelord: What’s up? WalkerMaimer: *** just got promoted…the first thing he did was hack wikia and rename TWDW “The *** ******* Wiki” Gravelord: … Grave punches his computer screen, breaking it. He starts to weep over the fact that hes stuck with *** and all his other wiki friends are long gone. He looks out his window, and sees Masta’s mansion. It’s just rubble. Grave collapses on his bed. He puts on the radio and starts some easy listening to cure his depression. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CLrCWSqn2v0 Thanks Thanks 4 th support erry1. Writing this has been fun. U hav all been gd. Credits *Grave *Sheldon *Ghost *Riley Heligo *WalkerMaimer *Lavendeln Deaths *Ghost (Mauled by Sheldon) Trivia *Last appearance of Grave, Sheldon, and Ghost. *First and last appearance of Riley, Maimer, and Lav. Category:Issues Category:Whodunit? Issues Category:Masta